Methods have been described for enhancing skin permeation of drugs by using a device that gradually eases microneedles into contact with the skin, for example by forming an array of microneedles directly on a roller or, as described in international patent application WO 2008/125798, by forming an array of microneedles on a patch secured to a belt that travels over a set of rollers. This method has been demonstrated to be superior to simply pressing a flat array of microneedles against the skin. That is because less insertion force is required and because, given that the array of needles is inserted row by row, the reproducibility of the dose is also increased independently of the operator.
The main barrier to delivery of drugs through the skin is the stratum corneum, which is a tough outer layer of dead skin cells. The microneedles may be hollow to provide a channel for delivery of a fluid drug through the stratum corneum or they may be solid and simply coated with the drug for delivery. Alternatively, a device comprising solid microneedles may be used to disrupt the stratum corneum and/or to create pores through it in order to enhance its permeability to a drug that is subsequently applied to the surface of the skin, for example in the form of a gel or in a patch. However, because the needles only perforate a small proportion of the surface area of skin being treated, a majority of the subsequently applied drug formulation does not enter the pores but remains on the surface of the skin. This is contrary to the requirements of most bodies governing drug registration that minimal drug should be applied, and that minimal excess should be present after application. It is also wasteful of a potentially expensive product.